


The dark clouds have lifted

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, i just needed to write about these two, mentions of the liverpoor transfer rumours and rafa's injury, or something like that, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa had prolonged his holidays in Brazil trying to forget the long weeks of rehab still ahead of him but he changed his mind once he realized he missed Marc too much to relax properly. That, and because of the rumours of certain German goalie going to Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark clouds have lifted

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously needed to write something about these two and Rafa coming back from Brazil and the general freaked out for those rumous were the perfect excuse lol. 
> 
> (This is somewhat dedicated to Ana because she spammed me with Terfinha on whatsapp and filled with too many feelings for them)
> 
> Title from Love is on the Radio by McFly (because it's one fo the happy songs that make me think of Marc and Rafa)

_ You’re back. _

Endless arms were wrapped around him in no time. Warm and soft skin pressed to his neck. Wandering tender hands grabbing his waist and rubbing his back. Rafa’s definition of  _ home _ was that precise moment.

_ Yes, I am. I’m sorry. _

Marc dismissed his apology and kissed him for the first time in almost a month. God, he had missed him so much. His boyfriend took him to the sofa of their apartment and kept kissing him for a good while. Rafa took every opportunity to kiss Marc along his jaw and tell him how much he had missed him.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re home now”

They kept kissing until their mouths felt swollen and Rafa started joking about how red Marc’s lips looked. They stayed like that, Marc André holding Rafa in his lap, sweet kisses placed here and there in his hair, his eyes, his neck. Rafinha traced the hard lines of his boyfriend’s face and tried to memorize the exact shade of blue of his eyes. He had spent way too many hours in Brazil looking for that same colour everywhere. It had been impossible to find.

It was early in the morning when Rafinha arrived and soon enough  Marc’s stomach started making hungry noises and Rafa suggested he could make breakfast.

“I asked my granny to teach me some stuff. I promise I won’t burn the kitchen or anything!”

Marc laughed openly but guided Rafinha to the kitchen anyway. They talked about christmas in Germany and the upcoming matches while Rafa prepared a fair enough breakfast with toasts, coffee, eggs and some fruit. 

“How’s your knee? Does it keep hurting when you climb stairs?”

“Kinda” The Brazilian scrunched his face. “At least I can walk normally now. The doctor say I will be back to jogging and running soon”

Marc smiled at him sadly and leaned over the table to kiss his forehead. 

“It’ll be okay soon enough, don’t worry”

“I just really need to play again, you know? I have so much energy and I can’t stand just… sitting around doing nothing all day” The German laughed a little.

“You sound a lot like Aleix and Arda”

“But they are not injured! And the stupid ban is already over, right?” He bit a bit of toast and swallowed it before speaking again. “Aren’t they having their debut soon?”

“Next week if everything goes well”

“I’m so happy for them. At least some of us are going back to the pitch” Marc rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You have to relax a bit or your knee won’t heal because of the stress in your system”

“As if it was that easy…” Rafa’s breath hitched when a wandering foot started running up and down his calf. He looked up at his boyfriend who was sipping his coffee with a blank expression. The Brazilian felt the blood rushing to his face as the foot went higher and started caressing the inner thigh of his good leg. “Marc…”

“What?” The bastard winked at him, smiled broadly and stood up like nothing had happened. He started to pick up the table and Rafa could only look at him still flushed and a little bit aroused. “Are you helping with the dishes or what?”

“I hate you” Though the words came out of smiling lips. Rafinha took his own mug and plate to the sink gazing amazed at Marc like it was the first time he had seen him.

“You’re a terrible liar” The taller man pressed his lips to Rafa’s and then started washing the few dishes they have used. Rafa took a sit on the counter next to the sink and watched silently the action while Marc hummed some song he didn’t recognised.

“By the way, do we have news of any new team mate coming?” The unspoken question of the possibility of anyone leaving lingered in the air but both of them chose to ignore it.

“Not that I’m aware of but…” He shrugged. “‘s not like I’m the one who understands the most of what’s being spoken around him”

“Oh shut up” Rafa punched his shoulder lightly. “Your Spanish has gotten so much better. You can understand even Geri now… most of the times”

Marc André nodded his head a little while laughing. He finished with the dishes and took a washcloth to dry his hands. Then he positioned between Rafa’s legs, one hand cradling his hips, the other playing with his boyfriend's short hair.

“It’s mostly because of you, though. No use in lying about it.” He met Rafinha’s lips half way between them and smiled into the kiss.

“And how’s your English doing?” Rafa muttered the words without breaking the kiss but Marc pulled away anyway to look at him confusedly. “I mean… it could be useful in Liverpool…”

“You’re not bringing that stupid rumour up. Oh my God, Rafa.” Marc looked highly amused and just a tiny bit freaked out. His big soothing hands were running up and down the Brazilian’s sides in no time. He couldn’t hide a dumb smile that was creeping to his lips even if he tried very hard.

“But the news were everywhere…” Rafa knew his excuse was lame but he had really needed to ask. He would die before confessing it to anyone but he had rushed his coming back not only because he had missed Marc horribly but also because he was terrified the German would leave him to go and play in England.

“I really hope you’re not here right now because of those rumours”

“Well…”

“Rafa!” Marc André laughed openly but then cupped his face with both hands and brought him closer so they could kiss long and deep for a good while. “Wasn’t it easier just to call me? Or maybe Skype?”

“I freaked out, okay. I’m stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Oh shut up. Come with me”

Before Rafa knew what was happening Marc had taken him in his arms bridal style and was carrying him to their bedroom.

“Put me down Marc André! This is ridiculous!”

“Not as much as the idea of me leaving you for Liverpool.”

They laid in the bed next to each other. The room was dimly illuminated by the few rays of sun flirting through the closed curtains but it was enough for Rafa to make out Marc’s features. He was still smiling at him like he had told him the best joke he’s ever heard.

“Okay, stop looking at me like that. It was silly of me not to ask you about this stupid LIverpool thing. Are you happy?” While he spoke Rafa arranged himself half on top of Marc and hid his face in his neck, the last words worded over the warm skin.

“Very,” He tilted Rafa’s head up to kiss him chastely. “because you’re here.”


End file.
